Last Breath
by ChaosfangProductions
Summary: Yeah, well I guess I'll be writing a bunch of Warriors deaths (from their point of view of course). Please review and tell me who I should do next! c;
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and this is a story about cats. Swiftpaw's death, precisely. However, this is going to get pretty gory. Don't like blood, turn back now. Well, this is pretty cheery for my first story! XD Please review and tell who I should do next! Also, the songs I listened to writing these were In the End - Linkin Park and Shattered - Trading Yesterday, both Warriors-related, sad, and epic. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Enjoy! :D

Swiftpaw trudged through the ferns and bracken at Snakerocks, pausing every few seconds to scent the air.

"I'm not sure about this," mewed a quiet voice behind him.

He turned around to face Brightpaw, who seemed quite shaky.

Swiftpaw licked her cheek, "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll keep you safe."

She seemed slightly reassured and comforted. Brightpaw asked, "Promise?"

"I promise." Swiftpaw added, smiling and looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.

Suddenly, a loud bark split the air above their heads and Swiftpaw turned to see a dog.

Not just a dog, however. There was an entire pack of four more tall, brown and black dogs, drooling and wagging their tails. The biggest dog, the leader by the looks of him, stepped forward and grinned. He seemed to say something in rough catspeak, "Pack pack, kill kill."

There was no time to run.

Swiftpaw twined his tail with the terrified Brightpaw. As fast as wind, the pack leader rushed forward and Swiftpaw leaped straight towards its mouth.

Brightpaw screamed out, tears streaming down her face, she reached out a paw, and barely brushed his tail. "SWIFTPAW!" she yowled in desperation.

Swiftpaw landed on the dog's head as it thrashed around, trying to bite him. Swiftpaw bit down hard on the dog's ear and he completely tore it off, blood splattering his fur and the ground. The dog roared in pain, bucking him off.

Then, the rest of the pack charged. Three of them went to help their leader. The one other dog rushed towards Brightpaw. She clawed and evaded the dog which lunged forward stupidly whenever she dashed away.

Swiftpaw was trapped by four dogs, all drooling madly. He picked one out and clawed its eyes, one of which fell to the ground with a splatter. The dog bit down on Swiftpaw's left back paw and twisted it upwards with a thrust of its head. The apprentice fell outside the circle in a heap of fur.

Swiftpaw cried out. He felt the bone break, he felt it almost burst through his fur, and he soon did not feel his paw at all.

He turned to look at his paw, which was dripping blood from the dog's teeth. It was permanent. Swiftpaw roared and leaped at the dog, leaving deep gashes in its side. The dog tucked its tail between its legs and limped out of the clearing, followed by another cowardly small dog.

Two down, three to go. The leader growled at the deserters but soon turned his attention to his partner. They snarled and barrelled down on Swiftpaw.

He was a frenzy as he clawed in any direction he could, as hard as he could. He thought he heard a high-pitched scream but the blood was roaring in his torn and broken ears, screaming at him to fight. Finally the leader's partner dragged itself out of the clearing, whining and limping.

The leader suddenly seized Swiftpaw's body in his jaws, and threw him as hard as he could against a thick tree.

The lower part of Swiftpaw's spine broke violently and he screamed so loud he thought he could be heard at Highstones. He fell to the bottom of the tree, splayed among the roots.

Through his blurred and bloody vision he saw the dog leave in the direction of his partner, both ears ripped off and bleeding. He snarled loudly and jumped into the ferns.

Swiftpaw observed his pelt, completely drenched in blood. He felt the dark seeping in, but pushed it away. He snarled through clenched teeth, "I-I m-m-must find B-Brightpaw." He spat out some blood angrily.

Swiftpaw leaned onto his two working front paws and dragged himself off the roots and onto the bloodstained grass. He took a rest and got up again, leaving a thick trail of blood in the grass. His vision cleared as he saw Brightpaw.

She wasn't covered in many scratches as he was. However, the right side of her head was on the ground and was saturated in a pool of blood. She had been crying.

Only a few more tail-lengths! Swiftpaw thought, so glad to see her.

Swiftpaw finally reached her and lay down next her. He gasped as he now saw her face, or what was left of it. Her right eye and ear had been torn away with the fur. Her now one blue eye opened and looked towards Swiftpaw. She reached out a paw painfully and whispered, "...S-Swiftpaw?"

He put his paw on top of hers, pulled himself closer, and whispered back, "I'm here." he repeated more silent, "I'm here."

Brightpaw smiled and sniffled, tears forming at the corners of her eye.

"Ssshhh," Swiftpaw smiled, "Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

She asked, "...D-Did you defeat the dogs?"

"I think I did."

"...Good. Swiftpaw?"

"Yes?"

Brightpaw closed her eye and sighed blissfully, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Brightpaw then sighed once more and seemed to fall into unconsciousness.

Swiftpaw felt the dark cradle him again, pleading him to come with it. Swiftpaw reluctantly closed his eyes and breathed out one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for Hawkfrost's death! I don't really like this as much as Swiftpaw's death, really. I'm going to stick to AliKayNya's theme (Hawky gets possesed, blah blah blah), sort of. Thanks, Maxlin997, for suggesting this! Also, I listened to Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold (caution: bad words) which was really awesome. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Please review and enjoy! :D

"No... I won't do it." Brambleclaw muttered staring into Hawkfrost's mismatched eyes.

Surprisingly, he leaned down to Firestar and dug at the steak, "Keep still, Firestar, I'll have you out of this in a heartbeat."

Hawkfrost yowled, accompanied by his father within him and lunged at Brambleclaw, feeling the untamed power in his paws.

"Coward!" Hawkfrost screamed, "Keep away and I'll kill him myself!"

Brambleclaw freed his paw and reluctantly hit Hawkfrost in the throat, knocking his brother away to a patch of ferns. Brambleclaw began to quickly dig away at the steak again, knowing Hawkfrost would soon regain his power. The cord around Firestar's neck loosened.

Suddenly, Hawkfrost darted towards him, but Brambleclaw evaded it, though still feeling Hawkfrost's claws rip violently through his fur. Brambleclaw gasped at the wound, gushing blood out of his side, and realized that Hawkfrost could easily kill him.

Hawkfrost was behind Brambleclaw now, stumbling towards him and snarled, "Traitor! You're a traitor to everything our father planned! You were never strong enough to be like him!"

Brambleclaw turned, fire in eyes, and murmured, "I don't want to be like him."

"Then you're a fool. And stupid, too," Hawkfrost hissed, "You never realized this was a test. It was Tigerstar's idea. He said that if you deserved power, you would do anything to get it."

"Even kill my Clan leader?" Brambleclaw asked, disbelieving.

"Especially that!" Hawkfrost snarled, "But you're as weak as Tigerstar feared, we have great plans for the forest, he and I, and you could have been part of them."

Hawkfrost suddenly grinned widely, smelling Brambleclaw's fear. "But we don't need you." he purred, staring his brother in the eyes.

Brambleclaw flattened his ears and stepped toward his brother, sadness in his eyes, "Go back to RiverClan. You're my brother. I don't want to hurt you."

Hawkfrost's face betrayed a hint of sadness and understanding for only a moment, but the Tigerstar part of him pushed it down. "Because you're weak," Hawkfrost growled half-heartedly, "You care more about kin than power. But I don't."

Hawkfrost pinned Brambleclaw down again, snapping his teeth at his throat. Brambleclaw churned his paws against Hawkfrost's stomach, occasionally spilling a little blood.

Brambleclaw turned his head and suddenly picked up the steak under his shoulder at the same time Hawkfrost lunged down. The steak met Hawkfrost neck and he tried to scream out, only finding he couldn't. Blood sprayed everywhere, mostly onto Brambleclaw's face.

Hawkfrost stepped off of Brambleclaw and collapsed near the edge of the lake.

Brambleclaw suddenly got up and screamed despairingly, tears welling at the corners of his amber eyes, "Hawkfrost!" he kneeled down beside his brother, "I-I... didn't want this..." he put a paw around Hawkfrost's side, trying to comfort the dying warrior.

Hawkfrost quickly lept up and turned towards the surprised Brambleclaw. The steak still deep in his throat, blood pouring onto the ground and onto his paws, spitting and hacking out blood, Hawkfrost managed to snarl out a few words, "Fool! Do you think I was alone? Do you think you're safe within your own Clan? Think again!"

Brambleclaw stepped forward into the blood, wailing, "What? What do you mean? Tell me, Hawkfrost! Who do you mean?!"

Hawkfrost started laughing maniacally and coughing up blood, stumbling away and leaning against a tree, feeling weak. Hawkfrost turned back to Brambleclaw and looked at him one last time as the menacing amber faded from his right eye, to be replaced with sadness, despair, pain, and tears in both their gazes.

Hawkfrost's icy eyes rolled back into his head as his legs gave out beneath him. He fell slowly into the lake. His body was scattered in unnatural positions, paws splayed in his own gushing blood.

The lake turned blood-red as Brambleclaw hung his head, letting a single tear fall onto his brother's cheek.

He thought he heard a whisper, his brother's, in his mind, "We will meet again, my brother. This is not over yet..."


End file.
